Jötunheim Massacre
Asgardians of the Galaxy: "The Jotunheim Massacre" is yet another crossover but this time with the X-Men. Following the disappearance of the P.E teacher Cain Marko aka. Juggernaut, it is believed that it is the work of the Frost Giants. The Asgardians and X-Men quickly team-up in this action packed story that truly kicks off Thor's arc that is War of the Realms. Set on June 14th, 2016. Background The Story Journey to Brooklyn The roleplay begins with three members of the Asgardians of the Galaxy; Thor Odinson (the leader), Hercules Panhellenios, and Hogun the Grim. After some talking they are soon greeted by Jean Grey and Scott Summers and are brought inside for a brief tour of the famous X-Mansion. After talking with some of the students who are fans of the heroes (mainly Thor) and some pictures, they are brought into the garden where large bifrost markings are. Scott then explains the purpose of them being on Earth, Thor begins to take the situation more seriously when he learns its Juggernaut who is missing; a foe he tassled with on numerous occassions. Hercules however is more to joke at Thor on how he lost to a man by the moniker of 'Juggernaut.' After some words they split up with Hogun investigating the markings as he has more experience then Hercules with the bifrost. Hogun deduces that is must be the Frost Giants due to the ice and snow trails and some of the language in the markings. As this goes on, Heimdall and Thor have a telepathic conversation and on how Thor needs to hurry. Field-Trip to Jotunheim Once the Asgardians meet up again, they inform Cyclops on the situation and Scott tells him they don't leave their boys alone and Scott quickly tells the nearby students and such to suit-up for a mission. After everyone is ready they all meet up at the bifrost markings and quickly go to Jotunheim thanks to Heimdall. Realm Politics Upon arrival the group is quickly cold, aside from the Asgardians of the Galaxy as they are used to such temperatures. This time Fandral and Volstagg are joined with the Asgardians of the Galaxy and everyone soon begins to walk to Laufey's castle where Thor gets into a 'heated' discussion with King Laufey. After the banter, it all ends with Thor calling his trusty Mjolnir and beginning a fight with the Frost Giants as Laufey tells him he won't stand for Thor's oppression anymore and will use Cain's power to rule over the Nine Realms once more. Destruction of Laufey's Castle Battle quickly begins but as quick as it begins it ends with Thor slamming his hammer to the ground sending a shockwave throughout the castle hall. The heroes then continue outside to find an army of Frost Giants waiting as Laufey had escaped before the fight, Scott yells to his X-Men and battle begins once more; the Asgardians of the Galaxy and X-Men serve side by side. As things smooth out though and the heroes gain some ground, Thor breaks from the group after a 'lightshow' (in the words of Iceman) goes off from the mountains. He suspects it to be Cain, the Juggernaut. Upon entering Thor takes out both present warlocks without bursting a sweat, he then continues to Cain to find it is too late. Cain apologizes as he goes unconscious, his skin begins to turn red and his eyes begin to glow. Iceman makes his presence known and Thor yells at him striking fear into Bobby to run. As Bobby escapes the cavern he is greeted by Thor briefly as Cain knocks him out of the cave in a single-punch. Note this isn't Cain, Cyttorak has full-control over Cain and is the Juggernaut. Thor and Cain's fight continues to the village surrounding Laufey's Castle and the X-Men and ally join-in to help defeat Cyttorak but fall useless to the unstoppable Juggernaut except Thor. Unlike before; Thor demonstrates great power and growth since his last battle with the red-costumed foe. Their battle soon leads to Thor being crushed in a pile of snow but Thor is able to strike Juggernaut off, he calls for help silently from his allfather but none is given. Thor pauses as Cyttorak mocks him and then Thor releases a powerful godblast, something he had never done before. This knocks Cyttorak straight across the village and through some houses, Thor soon follows Cain and begins overpowering him as he's tapped into his 'god-force' for the first time. Now don't get me wrong, Cyttorak holds his own and sends deathly blows to Thor, but Thor's agility and pure-godhood allows him to strike Cyttorak in ways he didn't expect. The battle leads to Thor being pummeled by Cyttorak, Cyttorak leaps into the sky to deal a finishing blow but Thor flies up uppercutting Cyttorak with Mjolnir. The two crash into the nearby bridge. There Thor completes a combo-strike and finishes him with a godblast / thunderclap combination and banishes Cyttorak from Cain's body. Cain is quick to wake-up and Thor helps him up stating he was a worthy opponent, then reality begins to set in. The X-Men (carrying Hogun as he was injured and knocked unconscious) meet-up with Cain and Thor but not for long as the mountain they are on begins to collapse! The heroes quickly rush to the end of the bridge and use the bifrost before being killed in the collapse. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:War of Realms Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Asgardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Hercules Stories Category:Events Category:X-Men Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Iceman Stories Category:Gambit Stories Category:Fandral the Dashing Stories Category:Warriors Three Stories Category:Hogan the Grim Stories Category:Volstagg the Valiant Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Laufey Stories Category:Cyttorak Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Heimdall Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories